


Happy Birthday, Cap

by Slytherin2013



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Eventual Fluff, Fireworks, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin2013/pseuds/Slytherin2013
Summary: Tony forgets Steve's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Independence Day to all who celebrate it! I for one am also celebrating Steve's 101 birthday, as I'm sure all of you are as well! In honor of the wonderful Steve Rogers, I have decided to write a little fic for his special day. I hope you all enjoy it!

This year was different, not only had he managed to make it to be a hundred and one, but Tony hadn’t even wished him a happy birthday. Normally, Steve wouldn’t have cared if someone forgot his birthday, it’s not like it’s just his special day; the entire country is celebrating their own birthday. But he expected Tony to be the first one out of the whole team to wish him a happy birthday. Five years together was a long time and to forget put a crack in Steve’s heart. It just wasn’t like Tony to forget. 

Steve doesn’t bother reminding him; he shouldn’t have to. The rest of the team at least acknowledges the day, each giving him a hug or joking about his old age. It’s Bucky and Nat that give him a hard time, and Steve is quick to remind Bucky that he’s already reached the big 101. 

“I’m just giving you a hard time, pal.” Bucky smiles and pats Steve across the back. “You know we look pretty damn good for our age.”

“You’re damn right we do.” Steve returns the smile. He’s not going to complain about his age, if anything he’s surprised he’s even able to celebrate another birthday. He’s lost count of the times he’s almost died, whether being on a mission or just when he was the small guy. 

“You both look good.” Natasha adds, making sure to send Steve a wink before walking away. Steve smiles and shakes his head. 

It’s not until Tony is entering the common room does Steve’s smile falter. He waits for Tony to notice him, but instead his boyfriend is heading straight for the kitchen to serve himself a cup of coffee. Steve must be showing his disappointment because Bucky’s nudging him and Steve turns away to glance at his friend.

“Did he forget?” Bucky asks. Steve doesn’t give a response and the silence answers the question. Bucky balls his metal hand into a fist. “Do you wanna hold him and I punch?”

A small smile appears across Steve’s face and he shakes his head. “It’s fine, Buck. He’s got a lot on his mind.”

“You should be the only one on his mind.” Bucky lowers his fist, but still keeps his fingers balled in the case Steve does change his mind about the punching.

“It’s okay,” Steve assures again. It’s not okay, he’s crushed that Tony still hasn’t said anything. But he doesn’t say it out loud. Bucky would go off on Tony for sure. 

Bucky doesn’t appear convinced, but he drops it. Steve decides to make the first move and he’s making his way over to the kitchen, doing his best to act casual. He leans against the counter, waiting for Tony to acknowledge him. He doesn’t. 

“Tony.” Steve finally says and his boyfriend finally looks up at him. 

“Hey, Cap.” He smiles and brings his mug up to his lips, taking a drink of the hot coffee. “What’s up?”

Steve wants to just come out and say it, but he reminds himself that he shouldn’t have to tell his boyfriend to say anything. “Nothing,” he finally says.

“Good.” Tony smiles and leans in to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “If you need me I’ll be downstairs.”

Steve nods. The voice in his head screams at him to follow Tony and tell him that he’s forgetting something, but he ignores the voice. He’s way past feeling hurt; he’s angry and confused. He didn’t understand why Tony was acting like a complete asshole.

He decides to spend the rest of the afternoon in his office, doodling mindlessly in his sketchbook, but it’s not enough to occupy his mind from Tony. Out of all the birthdays he’s been lucky enough to celebrate, this one has been the worst.

His mind wanders to the times when he was young and he would stay up watching the fireworks with his mother, blue eyes bright just like the lights shooting off in the sky. That birthday had been tough, not only was he suffering from another case of the cold, but from the loss of his father. That birthday wasn’t the same, but his mother still managed to make it memorable.

Birthdays after that weren’t so bad either. He didn’t have his parents, but he still had his best friend. Bucky was always there for him, doing his best to make his special day better than the last.

He still had those memories and over the years he had made new ones with his new family. But not having Tony remember hurt more than he ever thought it would. Tony was the one he celebrated with, but this year was going to be different.

The sun is just starting to set when Steve finally emerges from his office. He heads up the stairs to the common area, expecting to find the whole team gathered like they normally do, but he finds the room empty. His brows scrunch up in confusion and he huffs.

He’s spending this birthday alone this year.

“Captain Rogers,” Friday’s voice comes through the silence and Steve’s eyes glance up toward the ceiling. “Tony’s waiting for you outside.”

Steve’s heart jumps at the AI's words, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. “I’ll be right there.”  
  
There’s a warm summer breeze blowing when Steve steps outside. The sun has finally set and the sky has grown darker. There's not a cloud in sight and the stars appear brighter than most nights. It’s a perfect summer night, but somehow Steve can’t find it in himself to enjoy it.

He finds Tony by the lake, dressed sharply in one of his suits and a glass of what Steve can only assume is expensive champagne. Steve’s heart is fluttering again.

“There’s the birthday boy,” Tony greets, a warm smile appearing over his lips and he raises his glass. Steve doesn’t smile back; he’s confused and still hurt. Tony notices right away. “Did you think I honestly forgot?”

“You made it seem like you did,” Steve replies, not bothering keeping the bitterness out of his tone.

“How can I forget my mans birthday? What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?”

“I don’t think you want me to answer that.”

Tony chuckles and reaches for Steve’s hand, pulling him in close. “I’d never forget, Cap.”

Steve allows himself to smile when Tony kisses him gently. The kiss is over sooner than he would’ve liked, but he doesn’t get a chance to complain. Tony is handing him a glass of the champagne and gently clinking their glasses together.

“This is nice,” Steve lets his eyes land on the lake, finally enjoying the summer night and the quiet. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Cap. The night's not over.”

“Tony-“

“Just trust me.” Tony sends Steve a wink, but it’s not enough reassurance for the Captain. Tony is known for going over the top. “Friday, light it up.” Tony tells the AI.

“Yes, Boss.” Comes her response.

Tony pulls Steve close just as the dark sky begins to light up with bright and colorful fireworks. Steve’s smiles at the sight. Watching the fireworks with his loved ones has always been his favorite part of his birthday. This time was no different; Tony somehow managed to make it more magical.

“This is the best part,” Tony tells him and Steve keeps his eyes glued to the sky.

The fireworks are shooting up again, this time flashing the sky with the words: Happy Birthday Steven Grant Rogers.

Steve gasps at the sight and he turns to Tony, catching sight of his boyfriend's wide smile. Out of all the years he’s watched the fireworks, he’s never seen his name displayed in them. As a kid he liked to pretend that the fireworks were for him, and now he knows they are.

“See?” Tony is still smiling and he reaches for Steve’s hand. “I told you it was the best part. Happy birthday, Cap.”

Steve smiles. He's celebrated a lot of birthdays in his lifetime, but none have been as magical as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Steve! I hope you all enjoyed it. I was in the mood for some Stony fluff :)


End file.
